


Broom looking for Broomshed

by TheOrangeLion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humiliation, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Personal Ads, Pubic hair pulling, Rough Sex, Sex for Money, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeLion/pseuds/TheOrangeLion
Summary: Hermione decides to have sex with partners she finds in the personal ad section of the Daily Prophet.Sometimes she will reply to a posted ad, sometimes she will write her own. There won't be much plot to this.Most of the ads are inspired by personal ads I have found online.





	1. Setting the scene

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a WIP and the first time I publish a story in English and also the first time writing smut. The tags and relationships will be added as needed.
> 
> The first chapter sets the scene for the rest of the smut.

Being one of the older students in the castle had many benefits after the Battle of Hogwarts. Being off age was even better. Those that returned for an eight year got a longer curfew, private suits and the ability to leave the castle after lessons were over.

For most of the older students this was the perfect opportunity to do one thing: have sex.

**Lots of sex.**

With changing partners, orgies, kinky sessions…

 

Hermione Granger was always left out.

 

Not that there weren't any possible suitors that she was interested in but the fact that she, together with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, was responsible for ending the war meant that most people believed her to be untouchable. Literally untouchable.

 

Admittedly, some believed that during their Horcrux hunt she had hooked up with the rest of the Golden Trio and that therefore any advance on her person was as good as suicide, even if Harry and Ron had not opted to finish their Hogwarts education with her.

Ron had decided to to help out his brothers Percy and George run the joke shop in DiagonAlley, while Harry decided to rebuild his parent's destroyed home so that he and Ginny had their own house to live in after they got married next year.

Therefore, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts on her own and while being regarded as a hero by most, they all seemed to admire her from afar.

Which actually was helpful and a relief, she knew how much scrutiny Harry had always been under when he was still in school.

 

Nevertheless, Hermione was only human and she like most teenagers was often horny.

Being a well read girl like Hermione gave her the idea on how to stop craving sex all the time. She had discovered the classified ads in the Daily Prophet, which could only be read by adult witches and wizards and were called _"Broom looking for Broomshed"_. There was a section at the back of the newspaper where you had to press your wand to. This added the classified ads to the newspaper as long as there were no minors present and they disappeared as soon as someone else touched the paper.

In the beginning she used some of the better written ones to get herself off.

 

Things like _' Horny wizard looking for hot, clean witch. Big breast, great oral skills. No money'_   wasn't really something that made  her wet but _'Clean wizard with big wand looking for witch willing to let herself be tied up and gagged, then teased for hours without release. After you are begging and crying, nearly insane with lust, I will ride you for hours. When I'm finished with you, you will waddle out of my flat. Only single witches without diseases (no hags!) may reply. Should be off age but under 50.'_ gave enough food for some delicious mastrubation sessions that left her breathless and her toes curled.

 

Sadly after a while it just wasn't enough.

She needed more and she really wanted to have sex. Rubbing her clit and sticking her little finger into her pussy was alright - for the beginning. While the Broomshed ads fueled her fantasy, they also awakened her curiosity.

Hermione was unsure if she wanted to reply to one of the ads or write her own and often wondered what she should write.

While discovering some of her kinks through the Broomshed ads, there were just too many to choose from. Should she pick one or two? List them all?

There were also logistical problems. While she could leave Hogwarts after lessons, where would they meet? How would she be assured of her safety?

These question while pressing where nothing compared to her main problem.

 

Her main problem was that despite her best attempts at finding a sexual partner ... at 19 years of age she was still a virgin.

 

During her mastrubation sessions she had tried penetration but never with anything bigger than her little finger. It felt odd and not very pleasing. Maybe it would be better with a penis? She really wanted to have sex with a wizard.

But...Should she waste her first time with a total stranger? What if it wasn't any good? 

As far as she knew, from books as well as conversations with other girls, the first time was always painful and rarely satisfying. The only thing making it special was offering it to your sweetheart. But Ron and Hermione didn't work out the way she'd hoped. He was more interested in finding a job, building a house for his wife to stay in... Hermione wanted more from her life.

 

No, her best shot at having sex was probably the ads. Some of them were quite promising.

There were some ads specifically looking for virgins and many were willing to offer Galleons for the privilege.

Now most people would have described Hermione as prissy and morally upright. And these people were mostly right.

Getting paid for sex was basically prostitution, yet for some bizarre reason that turned Hermione on. A lot. She also did not get a lot of spending money from her parents anymore and the money would be a much needed relief.

 

One Saturday morning Hermione was eating breakfast in her private suit and reading through the _Broom looking for Broomshed_ ads and stumbled upon an ad that read:

 

> _"Wanted female virgin over the age of 18 with intact hymen. Clean and discreet wizard searching for a virgin, that is willing to sell her virgin blood for potion experiments. Both participants will swear an oath. I will swear not to use your blood for nefarious purposes, to not harm you besides taking your maidenhood and to pay you 150 galleons. You will swear that you are in fact a virgin and are on contraceptives. We will both additionally swear not to divulge our identities. Measures for obscuring out identity will be in place. Interested witches may send an owl to the OwlNest BJ89-a7."_

 

"150 Galleons?!", thought Hermione incredulously . "That is a lot of money. I could buy at least 25 books with that..."

Without pause for further thought she got up and grabbed a piece of parchment, inked her quill and started to write a reply.


	2. A clinical approach

As soon as Hermione had sent of her owl to the OwlNest, which was the magical equivalent to the post box and the way to anonymously make contact with potential partners in the classified ads section, she of course started to doubt her decision.

 

Sure 150 Galleons was a lot of money, especially since her parents were furious with her for having wiped their memories and had not providing any additional funds besides items on her school list. The Hogwarts library had many books, but Hermione wanted to learn more about creature rights so she could help better the right of werewolves and house elves.

But the approach of selling her virginity for experiments  seemed very impersonal and clinical. She would never know who her first sexual partner was and was selling herself into prostitution. Also the fact that he wanted to collect her virgin blood was a weird.

What kind of experiments could he wish to perform with her blood? Only way to find out was to head to the library.

 

Roughly four hours later Hermione found herself reshelving the books she had been reading in the restricted section, another perk for the people returning for their 8th year. It seemed that virgin blood was only used in healing portions. Her blood could help witches, who had problems carrying to term, or cure infections of the uterus, which could make a witch infertile.

Her doubts to sell herself and her virgin blood were reduced.

 

"I am helping people with this. It's not to different from donating normal blood in the muggle world. Who knows what kind of advances could be made with some drops of my blood? Why should I waste it? Besides everyone knows that the first time is never any good and rarely leads to orgasm, might as well do good and get some money."

 

Convinced she had made the right decision, Hermione headed to the Great Hall for lunch where she sat with her fellow Gryffindors.

After some delicious hot jacket potatoes and a leafy green salad, the midday post arrived. Like most days Hedwig flew in with a letter for Ginny.

"Harry says hi Hermione and wants to know if you are going to meet with us next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione looked up from her dessert and replied "I haven't gotten any plans yet, so I would love to have some lunch with you at the Three Broomsticks. I miss Harry."

" Sounds great."

After turning around from her conversation with Ginny, she noticed an unknown non-descript grey owl sitting on the table waiting for Hermione to notice it. Attached to the owl's leg was a letter with an unknown handwriting.

Could this be her answer?

Without calling any attention to herself, she quickly took the letter and put it in her book bag.

"I am heading to my room now Ginny to finish my homework, see you later at dinner?"

Ginny absently murmured something, caught up in quickly penning a reply to Harry. No one else paid Hermione any more attention, used to the witch spending most of her time alone and studying.

 

As soon as Hermione closed the door to her rooms, she got out her letter and ripped it open. Scanning it, she paled and quickly sat on one of her chairs.

 

 

> " To the Witch W-52b268 (a random, anonymous name the Prophet had automatically assigned to her),
> 
>  
> 
> In your letter from this morning you wrote that you were free on the weekends.
> 
> There is a slot open tonight at 7 o'clock. Please arrive cleaned at the Frog's Spawn in Leeds. The floo address is Leeds' Frog Spawn. Upon arriving talk to the Wizard/Witch on duty and tell them you are there for the Purple Cauldron Collection. They will take you to a room, where a contraceptive and disguise portion will be provided. After taking both the Wizard/Witch on duty will take you through your oath and if satisfactory, meaning you are in fact a virgin with intact hymen, you will be lead to a room in which your donation will be accepted.
> 
> Please note that should you not be able to provide us with virgin blood, you will be asked to pay for the consumed portions. After completion you will be provided with your money. Should you not be able to turn up tonight, please contact us for another date but be advised that we will dock you money.
> 
>  
> 
> The Purple Cauldron Society."

 

"Huh. The Purple Cauldron Society. So that's who they are. No wonder they can afford to pay so much!"

 

The Purple Cauldron Society was the leading potions research facility in Magical Britain and a very respectable company. While meeting tonight was a scary process, she was a Gryffindor and used to operating while scared. She was going to go tonight. No point in worrying or wasting time. Besides it was for a noble cause and a respected research society.

 

 

Ten minutes before she was supposed to be in Leeds, Hermione headed to the Student Floo that had been set up for the older students. Hermione only needed to touch her wand to the Floo pot and it unlocked, having read her magical signature. After making sure no one was around , she stepped in and shouted " Leeds' Frog Spawn!" and in a green flash she disappeared.

 

A couple of seconds later she stumbled out in a cozy lounge of what Hermione assumed was a hotel. She had never been to the magical side of Leeds but the hotel seemed to be in a bustling street full of bars and restaurants for magical folk. At least that was her first impression from the climpse she took out of the window next to the fire place.

The lounge itself was empty besides a grey cat sleeping on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"The Wizard/ Witch on duty must be something like a hotel concierge", Hermione mused. She hadn't known that there were a lot of hotels or bars and restaurants for magical people.

Stepping through the only exit she saw an empty bar and a desk reading "Check in", where a young woman sat reading through a thick scroll.

 

Nervously Hermione approach the lady and cleared her throat.

"Hello, I'm H…", she stopped and realised that she should probably not introduce herself with her name. "I'm here for the Purple Cauldron Collection."

"Oh!, the woman replied. "You are early! I think your room is free, if you would follow me please."

The Witch on duty jumped to her feet, let her scroll roll up and swished her wand at a sign that said "Please wait for a moment. Someone will be with you shortly". She guided Hermione up a flight of stairs and into Room 7.

The room looked clean and like a typical Muggle B&B, small bed, small wardrobe and a small table. The only unusual thing was an empty owl cage by the window.  On the table were two potion flasks, which must contain the contraceptive and disguise potion.

 

The young woman looked at her and smiled "You know, you are doing a great thing here Honey. I wish I had done the same instead of fooling around with a neighbour, who never looked at me again."

 

"You don't think this is very clinical and unromantic?"

 

"Honey, romance is good and well but rarely saves lives. We have about two to five women here every week, who donate to the Purple Cauldron. They all leave with a sack of Galleons and look quite satisfied. One of the collectors told me, that they get their best results if the witch reaches orgasm so they make sure to make you come. That's more than I had. Now, let's see.", she turned around and picked up the first vial, "This is the disguise potion, take this first and then drink the contraceptive".

 

Hermione picked up the first potion. She remembered the line saying she needed an intact hymen and while she was sure, that she still had one but… Taking a deep breath she swallowed the first potion, pulling a face as it took effect immediately. Her body and face felt weird.

"What do I look like?", she asked the young woman, whose name she still did not know.

"The same as before, anyone that looks at you will just forget who you look like. Please take the second potion and then we can take care of the vow."

The second potion and the vow itself were over very fast, and before she knew it, Hermione was led to the room next door and told to wait on the bed, while the collector was informed, that she was ready and a valid donator.

 

Hermione paced nervously wringing her hands and looked between the bed, much bigger than the other one in the previous room, and the door.

She felt sick and was thinking about climbing out of the window just as there were two soft knocks at the door. Before Hermione could say anything, they opened and a wizard came in.

 

His face was blurry and she could not describe him any further than "Male".

He was wearing standard black robes and had a box in his hand.

 

"Evening." Even his voice was non-descriptive. "Please relax. I will make sure you enjoy yourself."

 

"Hi," she stammered, blushing from head to toe. "How will we do this?"

For Hermione having knowledge was the way she armed herself.

Every time she was scared, she looked up everything she needed to know so she could combat her fear. Having the procedure explained, would surely make everything easier, right?

 

The man looked at her and smiled slightly. Turning away, he set the box down on the bed side table.

"First we will both get undressed, I won't judge your body, so there is no need to feel ashamed. Then you will lay down on the bed and I will help you relax. When you are ready, we will collect your donation. In this box", he pointed at it. "there is a collection device that is attached to my member."

Hermione turned even redder. "It will collect all fluids and store them in this vial". 

The collector showed everything to Hermione, before reaching up and starting to undress.

 

 

Knowing that he didn't know her and would never recognize her, was helpful but still didn't make undressing any less awkward. His rather clinical and calm approach did help a bit, so she quickly undressed and stepped towards the bed.

 

"That's it. Just lie down in the middle, on your back."

 

Hermione hesitated and looked at the man, she was starting to think that this was a bad idea. His "member" looked huge compared to her little finger she used in the privacy of her suite.

He gently pushed her and following his urging, she sat on the bed and scooted backwards until she was laying in the middle.

 

As soon as she was horizontal, he climbed after her, waved his wand towards the box and spread her knees. Not even looking at her face, he stared at her bush between her legs.

"Cleaned up means without hair, witch. You must be muggle-born."  He waved his wand and all her pubic hair was pulled out between her legs. Hermione screamed. 

She tried to close her legs but he was sitting between them. "Damn that hurts", Hermione hissed. He literally had pulled all of her pubic hair out with one wave his wand.

"I can help you with that", he bend down and started licking the throbbing and now bare flesh, his hands on her knees keeping her spread open.

This was...

It felt nice.

It felt awkward.

 

She felt ashamed.

 

Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to relax and enjoy it.

Hermione had heard the girls in her dorm talking about oral sex and how difficult it was to find a wizard, who'd go down on a witch. So having someone perform oral sex first time around was a big plus. Yet it was humiliating that he had pulled out all her pubic hair, making her look like a little girl, but his tongue still felt nice. It soothed her abused flesh.

She was unsure what to do with her hands and laying back and letting a stranger lick her was awkward. The more she thought about it, the redder her face got.

Was she supposed to make noises? Encourage him?

What on earth was she doing? Why was she selling her body to a stranger?

 

One of his hands moved from her knee, so she looked up and saw that he was sucking his finger. Mysterfied, Hermione continued to observe the stranger, who looked up at that moment and stared at her face.

She felt his finger prodding at the entrance to her vagina. Was he going to stick it in her?

Still staring at her face, he inserted his finger, chuckling at the grimace she pulled.

 

His finger felt different than her own finger, she sometimes inserted. Bigger, kind of rougher and definitely more uncomfortable. He continued to push his finger in while he continued to lock at her face.

Suddenly there was a stabbing pain. Hermione sucked in air.

"Good still intact", the collector observed. "I would have still fucked you if you wanted me too, but then you'd have to pay me."

He laughed and the witch beneath him squirmed in embarrassment. This is was really humiliating, but also kind of hot. Hermione felt a pulsing between her legs and the man raised an eyebrow as he felt her gush around his finger.

"So you like to be humiliated? Well that's something you should definitely explore after I have deflowered you."

"I…I don't..", she stammered.

"Don't worry, witch. I am just going to make you wet today and fuck you. You wouldn't be the first donator, who enjoys this. For Merlin's sake, we need you to enjoy yourself as we need as much fluid as possible. Now lie back down and concentrate on my tongue as soon as I feel there is enough moisture, I'll make you a woman."

 

Hermione did try to follow his advice, the tingling increased but she still felt uncomfortable. She tried to not lose control and keep quiet and still, but her hips sometimes moved of their own accord and whimpers escaped her lips.

 

Without warning her removed his finger from her vagina and crawled close to her body.

"This is it, witch!", he adjusted his penis, searching for her entrance. Pushing in. He was much bigger than his finger, which she knew but Hermione was amazed how easily he slipped in. It was still uncomfortable and she grunted in surprise at how wide her entrance was stretched.

The head of his cock was just passed her entrance, barely in and he locked down at Hermione, who was gripping the bed sheets, eyes scrunched up.

He loved this job. Virgins were always so tight.

With one powerful thrust he broke through the thin layer of skin, burying himself in her wet, tight flesh. He groaned. 

Hermione screamed, arched her back and tightened her fists. He laughed, making her flush even further. 

 

"That's it", she thought to herself. "I am no longer a virgin."

 

The collector started moving in and out of her, he rubbed her clit, all the time staring at her face. No idea, what he was looking for. His expression was mostly neutral, with just a hint of a smile. He seemed to be judging her facial expressions.

Hermione's breathing was picking up the more he moved, she began making weird noises and the tingling intensified.

She felt like she was running towards an edge, she was going to fall any moment.

Her toes began to curl and she scrunched her eyes shut, trying to ignore his searching gaze. Suddenly it all became to much and she gushed, pleasure overloading every single cell of her body.

She'd had some amazing orgasms on her own, but this… This explained why all of her schoolmates were obsessed with sex. It simply felt sublime. And this was only her first time!

 

 

He continued pistoning in and out of her shuddering walls for another minute, before he himself shuddered and let out a deep moan.  Hermione felt something wet and warm pulse into her.

The unknown wizard grabbed his wand, while his spend penis was still inside her.

"I need to collect our fluids now.", he informed her breathlessly.

 

Bringing her down to earth and to the awkwardness that overshadowed this whole, still very clinical, encounter. She'd done it.

"Pulling out will feel uncomfortable as this spell will collect all moisture."

He murmured something Hermione was too dazed to understand and there was like a sucking feeling in her vagina. Kind of like the saliva pump her parents used on their dentistry patients.

 

His cock scraped along her sensitive inner walls, pulling the now dry flesh out towards her exit. If Hermione was honest with herself, she enjoyed the slight pain it caused. The tingling feeling, her arousal, came back. Definitely something to explore. 

 

 

Hermione did not dwell on the clinical transaction that followed in the next few minutes, money was exchanged, robes were picked up and put on their respective bodies.

Nor did she dwell on the fact, that the man had left as soon as possible without looking back, only interested in his box.

She definitely did not dwell on the fact that this too aroused her and that she was soaking through her knickers, even if he had just collected all of their fluids.

 

 

Sitting in her suite at Hogwarts later that evening with her sack of gold, she was glad to no longer be a virgin and while she did feel humiliated, the more she concentrated on her humiliation the hornier she got. She'd always enjoyed the more deprived ads in the prophet but she thought that the fantasy would always be better than the actual act. How wrong she had been! 

 

The unknown wizard had advised her to explore this dark aspect of her sexuality. How she liked to be humiliated.

 

Her gaze fell on the Daily Prophet from that morning. Should she…?

 

 


	3. An experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione experiments with spanking.

To be honest with herself Hermione  was pleased to have answered one of the more kinky ads in the Broomshed section. She'd had more vanilla sex with others since her deflowering and while satisfying, they weren't earth shattering.

 

But this meeting had taken some time to set up. Her anticipation was high.

 

First she  had needed to pick something new to try.

Which was easier said than done! Looking through the classified ads, she felt like a little girl again and her parents restricting her to one book only in the bookstore. The choice was simply overwhelming.

So she made a list in her head of things to try and ranked them according to security, arousal and pain level.

 

At the top of her list she'd written humiliation paired with a spanking. She had never been spanked before in her life but as a child she had always felt a hidden thrill when reading stories or watching films with spanking in them.

Some of the ads had been a bit extreme for a beginner. Hermione had no wish to be beaten bloody with a whip and then buggered.

Some were far too tame and had no sexual component in them. What was the sake of submitting to a humiliating spanking when she would not be fucked afterwards?

 

She had also tried writing her own:

 

> _Clean witch (19) is looking for someone to take her over her knee, spank her, humiliate her and then fuck her afterwards. Please only respond if you are over 18 and under 45, clean and discreet. You will need to provide and pay for a hotel room. OwlNest NQ41-v3._

 

But the responses to her OwlNest had been far too overwhelming. She had gotten about fifty replies!

 

Many wizards had wanted her to come to their house, which raised far too many security concerns. Others were far too old. While some people wanted a threesome or to publicly humiliate her.

While the last possibility did turn her on, it was far too much for a beginner and as an experiment in spanking.

She simple put the more arousing and interesting replies in a special folder she had started. She'd come back to them after she had gained more experience.

 

In between writing and sorting through ads, she had had sex with a couple of wizards willing to pay galleons, bringing in some much needed cash. All the while hoping to find someone to fulfill one of her oldest fantasies. 

One evening after a very grueling day of lessons she got lucky and found a hidden gem in the ads. 

 

 

> _You will read many well meaning words in this section. How they will treat you like a princess and fulfill your deepest desires. But let's be honest here. You are no princess, you are a needy little bitch, who is looking for someone to take her in hand. I am going to degrade you and make you submit. I will spank you until you are sobbing, bind you to a table and take a belt to your ass until you beg me to fuck you. Which I will, long and hard because that is what you really need. What you truly desire. If you are reading this with a hand in your panties, take it out and pick up a quill to write me an answer. Witches under 25 only. Respond to OwlNest XB11-q9._

 

To Hermione's ears it sounded perfect and she had eagerly replied. Most of the ads she had answered, she had gotten immediate replies and quite often met the wizards shortly afterwards. Most were seemingly only looking for a quick shag.

 

This wizard was different.

He had asked Hermione questions about her age, her appearance, occupation, sexual experience and health.

He had send a list of names that he would like to call her and asked her to cross out those she felt uncomfortable with. He also included terms she should use to address him.

There were also many scenarios included that they could try out. Different forms of roleplay (which she would love to try another time) and punishments. 

They had agreed on something both of them wanted. Tailor cut to their own desires.

Here was someone experienced, who seemed to know what he was doing. What better way to learn than from a master?

 

Two weeks after sending the first owl and writing back and forth, they would finally meet today.

 

Again she would met her unknown sex date in Leeds, which she found out was a popular place for dates and pickups in the magical community.

She flooed into one of the many pay-by-the-hour hotels. They were clean and a safe place for meetings. 

 

In accordance to the scenario they had agreed on, Hermione was wearing a short black skirt and a white blouse under her closed robes. No underwear, which made even the simple act of walking to the floo arousing. This was rather _devious_.

 

She sat down next to the floo in the hotel and was reading the DailyProphet as instructed. Every time the floo turned green, she expectantly turned towards the floo but they all walked past her. Paying her no attention.

 

This had been a bad idea.

 

She was getting more and more nervous. In order to distract herself, Hermione started to read the politics section of the Prophet, which demanded her full attention.After she had nearly finished her third article, she noticed that someone was standing in front of her.

 

 

**FUCK!**

 

 

It was Lee Jordan.

_What was he doing here?_

Hermione started to panic.

He could probably guess what kind of people met up here.

This was bad. He would tell the Weasleys, she was sure of it. She'd be exposed.

 

 

"Hermione Granger?!", he asked in a shocked voice. "I knew it was going to be a Hogwarts student, but never thought it would be you!"

 

_Never thought it would be her…? Did he mean?_

 

She looked at him and noticed he was wearing the agreed upon black trousers and red shirt with the yellow buttons. Gryffindor colours, she now realized with dread.

 

Lee Jordan was her date.

 

This was a fucking nightmare.

 

"I should go", Hermione croaked out and tried to stand up.

 

"I don't think so bitch!", he pushed her back in her chair and loomed over her. Hermione glanced around, there was no one else there. She knew the Witch/ Wizard on Duty was close by and would help her if needed. That was their main job after all, but before she could shout, Lee leaned in and hissed: "We had an agreement and just because I happen to know you, this doesn't change a thing. Now, pull yourself together and follow me to our room. I don't want to waste time."

 

Lee stood up and walked towards the entrance of the hotel, where a hall would lead him to their room. "Or are you a princess?", he threw over his shoulder.

 

Hermione closed her eyes.

 

_Princess._

 

It was their agreed safe word.

 

If she said she was a princess, he'd leave her alone.

 

She still had a way out if she wanted. It was weird that it was Lee of all people, who she knew through the Weasley twins and who in turn knew her since she was a first year.

But the letters she had exchanged with him, they had made her so wet and throbbing with need.

The letters she had used to get herself off multiple nights in a row.

Those letters made her swallow her shame and dread at being discovered by someone she knew. It was only logical that she would meet someone she knew during one of her dates. The wizarding world was a small place after all.

At least it was Lee. She knew that he was a good man.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up and followed him out of the lobby, past the Duty desk and along a corridor. He was waiting in front of an open door with a smirk on his face.

 

"Attagirl", he praised her. She blushed at his remark.

 

"You remember what is going to happen as soon as you are going to walk through the door?"

 

"Yes."

 

Lee looked at her expectantly, clearly waiting for something.

 

Oh...

 

"Yes, sir.", she murmured.

 

He stepped away from the door and let her pass into a standard wizard hotel room.

As soon as Lee had followed her into the room and closed the door, thus activating a locking and silencing charm which were the norm in these kind of hotels, he grabbed her arm roughly.

 

She was pulled towards the bed and shoved onto it.

 

Hermione's arousal spiked at his rough treatment and the loss of control she experienced.

 

"Take of your robes. I want to see if you are even fuckable."

 

She trembled and slid out of her robes, her gaze firmly affixed to the floor. She was half standing, half leaning against the bed while Lee was standing in front of her. Blocking her escape route.

 

His hand shot out and pulled open her blouse, buttons scattering everywhere.

 

"You really are a bitch!", Lee said. Taking in her white round breasts with greedy eyes. "No bra." 

 

His hand started massaging her breasts roughly. He stepped even closer, her knees hitting the bed and she half fell onto the bed. Her legs caught between the bed and his body. Truly trapped.

 

"What about under this short slutty skirt?", he asked and shoved a hand under her skirt. Lee's hand encountered her naked flesh and his eyebrows shot up.

 

"What happened to your panties? I always thought you were a good girl." He shaked his head, seemingly disappointed. "You know good girls don't leave their house without underwear so you must be a bitch. And I know just how to treat a bitch like you!"

 

He grabbed Hermione by her bushy hair and pulled her up sharply, ignoring her cry of pain. Once Hermione was upright again, he slapped her face, making her tumble to the floor, where she fell into a heap at his feet.

 

"Sir! Please!", she whimpered.

 

"Get on your hand and knees, bitch!"

 

Gasping, she followed his orders. Her far too short skirt, riding up in the process. Exposing her glistening thighs.

"You are getting wet, bitch!" Lee used his foot to spread her legs further apart and ground his shoe against her pussy.

Hermione bucked and tried to find some relief for her throbbing pussy by bearing down on his shoe.

 

"Oh I don't think so. It's far too early for you to earn your reward. I need to punish you first."

 

Lee kneed next to her and pushed her skirt up even further, now truly exposing her ass.

While she was nearly naked, he had not taken one shed of clothing off.

 

His hand rubbed over her ass, making her shudder in anticipation. Suddenly he raised his hand and smacked her, hard.

Hermione sucked in some air.

_That stung._

 

He waited.

 

She knew what he wanted. Luckily she wanted it, too.

 

 

"Sir, please", she said.

 

Lee laughed and raised his hand. Over and over, his right hand came down, turning her ass a light dusty pink.

 

Hermione realised that is was painful, but it also felt liberating. She only needed to hold her position, otherwise she was free to moan out her pain as well as her lust. No judgement for the tears running down her face and the slight sobbing sounds that escaped her lips as the spanking continued.

 

It was different from what she had expected, but that was not necessarily a bad thing.

The pain was worse.

The humiliation of being on all fours, nearly naked and being spanked for not wearing underwear by someone she had know as a fellow housemate, was simply unexpected and very arousing.

 

After Hermione's ass had reached a light shade of red, Lee rose to his feet again and stood behind her.

 

_Looking down at her._

 

With his shoe he pressed between her legs, he teased her. Making her grind her clit on his foot. Trying to find release. Spreading her fluids all over his black leather shoe.

 

"Look at the mess you made bitch," he said and stepped around her body and shoved his foot in front of her nose. She could see her arousal soiling his shoe. A stickly, clear substance.

 

"I'm sorry sir", she exclaimed. Looking up at Lee's face, who impassively observed her tear stained face.

 

"Oh you will be! Bad enough that I had to punish you for being a bitch and leaving your school without underwear, but now I also have to learn that you are a messy bitch", he shook his head. "You can start by licking my shoe clean again."

 

Without replying Hermione lowered her head to the ground and towards his soiled shoe. Licking up her fluids. She had tasted herself during her mastrubation sessions and while not unpleasant, it paled in comparison to the feeling she got from this demeaning job.

She felt even more aroused than ever before. Her pussy was throbbing with need, her glowing ass reminding her of her status and her glistening wet thighs making her feel dirty.

 

All too soon she was finished and Lee moved his, now clean, shoe away.

 

"Crawl to the table", he ordered.

 

Following closely behind her as she readily obeyed. Observing her red ass and her leaking pussy.

 

He pressed down on his cock, trying to fight the need to fuck her right now.

He still wanted to punish her and waiting would only make his release that more satisfying.

 

Again grabbing her by the hair, Lee pulled Hermione to her feet and bend her over the table.

"Incarcerous!", he chanted, making robes appear that bound her arms, legs  and upper torso to the table legs.

 

 

Lee stroked over her back in a possesiv manner and rolled up her skirt.

 

She heard a metal clinking sound and his belt being pulled out of the loops.

 

"Your ass is already quite red, but I think I can light an even bigger fire in your cheeks", was all he said before his belt slashed through the air and hitting her lower bum. She screamed and tried to get loose. Before she could even catch her breath, the belt fell again. _And again._

 

Lee concentrated his strokes on her upper thighs, painting them red.

 

_It burned._

 

"Please stop!", she begged.

 

"This is a punishment bitch! Do you think you have already learned your lesson?", he did pause his assault but rested the doubled over belt on her glowing and trembling ass. Ready to commence should her reply by unsatisfactory. 

 

"Yes, sir! Please!"

 

"What did you learn?"

 

Hermione closed her eyes. 

 

"That I am a messy bitch. Please sir… just fuck me!", she shouted.

 

She heard his zip opening and then with one thrust he was inside her. Without pause he immediately began to fuck her with abandon, slamming against her throbbing backside and ripping through her gushing walls. Rolling his hips and stretching her. Taking her roughly from behind.

 

His grip shifted from her hips, one hand pulling at her hair again, pulling her head up, the other hand started to spank her again.

 

She was so close. Her orgasm was just barely beyond her reach.

 

"Come on! Show me what a bitch you are!" Lee slapped the side of ass even harder and she let out a guttural moan, gushing and contracting around his penis. he rode her for another minute through her orgasm. Taking her even further over the edge.

Lee had given her what she wanted and was now making sure, that he was truly satisfied.

He slammed into her even harder ,still pulling her hair, moving the table with the bound witch through the hotel room with the force of his thrusts. Hermione could only endure.

Then with a shout he stilled, filling her up with his hot cum. 

He collapsed half on Hermione and half on the table, untangling his fingers from her hair.

Both of them were breathless and gasped for air.

 

Lee recovered first and slowly started to pull out of Hermione, while gently stroking her back.

"You okay?", he asked concerned.

"Yes, I am.", she whispered. Her throat had dried out from all the shouting and crying.

 

Before he released her, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Which made her relax and she let out a soft sigh.

She suddenly felt safe. This was different from her previous encounters.

The ropes were quickly banished and he gently helped her to stand up.

Hermione's hand shot towards her ass. Rubbing the sting away.

 

Lee pulled her towards him and embraced her. "Was this what you wanted, Hermione?"

 

"Yes, thank you."


End file.
